Happy New Decennium
by Eleanor Pepperland
Summary: Happy new decennium!"-The Alphas are throwing an awesome New Year's Eve bash. But what happens when the Alphas get tipsy? A wild ride of hormones and emotions. A oneshot. Inspired by Juno.


**A oneshot!!!**

**I own nothing but Kent and Claire.**

**

* * *

**"Happy new year, everyone!!!!" said Shelby excitedly. She couldn't wait for tonight. Today, after all, was New Year's Eve. The Alphas decided to throw a huge party that only Alphas were invited to. Tahir Kahn said that there would be music, food, drinks (she wasn't sure what kind), and partying till the next decade.

"Happy new year!" echoed Claire.

"Happy new decade!" said Laura.

"Or happy new decennium!" Kent exclaimed.

The four girls squealed excitedly. They wanted to party.

"Let's start a tradition, shall we? Just the six of us," said Claire.

"What tradition?" asked Kent.

"Every new year's eve, one of the girls asks one of the other girls to do a dare, and the guys just have to suffer with wondering what the dare is. Once all the girls have posed and done a dare, the boys can be used. The only thing revealed is the person who poses the dare and the girl or boy who takes it," said Claire deviously.

"I'm game," replied Shelby.

"Aye, me too," said Laura. The three girls stared at Kent expectantly.

"I guess I'm in," Kent said.

"Awesome. Now I wanna pose the dare," Claire said mischievously. An evil grin spread across her face.

"I don't want to do the dare this year," declared Laura.

"Me either. Next year, maybe," said Shelby.

"I guess that leaves me," sighed Kent.

Claire whispered something in Kent's ear that made Kent's eyes widen.

"I can't do that!"

"If you can shoot a deer from a mile away, I think you can do this simple dare."

Claire gave Kent a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Claire

"It'll be fine, Kent," said Laura.

"Hey, at least it wasn't the first one, right?" assured Shelby.

Kent's pale visage paled even more.

"Do you understand all their weird dares?" asked Wing.

"They're women, Wing, we're not built to understand," Otto replied.

Otto smirked.

"Hey Wing, could you help me? Weak as hell, can't lift a simple box," said Claire. Kent made a sound that was kind of like,

"Ahemdamselindistressahem," then gave a wink to Otto.

Otto chuckled. Wing shrugged and went over to Claire, asking where the box was and where she needed it. He lifted the heavy-looking box and set it down somewhere else. After which, Claire planted a kiss on Wing's cheek. They were...ahem...them, after all.

Claire stuck her tongue out at Kent. Kent rolled her eyes.

She then went over to Otto.

"Going to the party tonight?"

"Obviously, or you'd be all alone."

"Ahahaha."

"So I guess there's going to be music."

"And dancing."

"And drinking."

"There's definitely going to be drinking."

"Yeah."

"It's a new decade."

"So I hear."

"Hey Otto, could I borrow Kent for a second? Thanks," said Claire, dragging Kent away.

Otto shook his head and went over to Wing, who was just standing there looking at Claire.

"Girlfriends."

"Yes. Girlfriends, Otto, girlfiends."

They sighed.

"Hey both of you! We still have to help set up the accommodation block for tonight, you know? Stop standing there and doing nothing!" ordered Claire. She sure was bossy.

"Hey Otto, try lifting this box for me," said Kent, a grin spread across her face.

He gingerly lifted it up for about five seconds and dropped it. Sure was heavy. Across the room, Wing snickered.

"Oh well, I guess I'll do it myself," she said with a smirk. Always teasing his physical strength.

The two boys helped them for hours. Then finally, they were done.

"Dress nicely, okay? Both of you," said Claire, eyeing them going to their room.

They nodded tersely and went into their room.

Otto went over to his closet and selected a black shirt, pants, and trainers ensemble. Wing went over to his and pulled out a graphic shirt, dark blue jeans, and some sneakers.

Otto put on his ensemble and looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad.

Wing put on his clothes and took a look at his friend. He looked under dressed next to the pint of Guinness.

"I look under dressed," said Wing.

"Nah, you look fine," replied Otto.

"You look like James Bond," he teased.

"James Bond didn't have white hair."

"James Bond could've."

"Ha."

"Do you think they're done yet?"

"Give them a few more minutes. Your girl takes the longest," sneered Otto.

"Well you have to admit, she looks the best," Wing replied.

"When Kent's not around."

"Even when she's around."

"To you, maybe."

Forty five minutes later...

"I think we've given them enough time," said Otto, checking his watch.

"Now?"

"Yes."

They stood up and waited in the accommodation block lobby.

Shelby appeared first in a purple shirt, a pair of black tight-fitting bermuda shorts, and some heels.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hello," said Wing calmly.

"Hey," Otto replied.

Then came Laura in a black shirt that said GUILTY PLEASURE in white lettering, a short white skirt, and heels yet again. The outfits get skimpier by the second, Otto thought to himself.

"Hey," said Laura sweetly.

"Hi," Otto replied.

"Hello," Wing said.

"Bet you're looking for Claire," said Otto.

"Exactly," Wing replied.

"Isn't that her?" asked Otto, gesturing to the figure in a fatigue green mini dress and high heels. The figure's hair was black and was in tousled waves.

"Yeah," said Wing, walking over to Claire and whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Wing walked her to them. If Otto thought Laura's outfit was the skimpiest, he stood corrected. Claire's dress revealed her legs _and_ was strapless.

"Caught you three staring, didn't I?" she teased.

"And I thought mine was revealing!" Laura exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were wrong!" said Shelby sarcastically.

"Anyone see Kent?" asked Otto.

"She's probably chickening out, 'cause she already knows I'm gonna win the dare," said Claire confidently, flipping her now wavy mane.

"Oh, Kent's definitely gonna win. My money's on her," Laura declared.

"Na-ah, it's Claire who's winning," said Shelby, nodding towards Claire.

"Oh really now?" asked a voice. Otto turned around, and it was Kent in a black, sleeveless, form-fitting, short, romper, which revealed a white shirt underneath. Black trainers graced her feet. She wore a guitar charm around her neck.

"HA! In your face, Shelby! Told you she'd do it!" Laura exclaimed.

"Let's just see, Brand, we'll see," said Shelby.

"Anyone up for a drink?" said a student who was bearing a full tray of colored test tubes filled with a clear liquid. They each took one.

"To a new year," said Claire, raising her tube.

"A new decennium," echoed Laura, also raising hers.

"A new decade," said Shelby, raising the tube.

"To fresh starts," Kent raised her tube.

"To new beginnings," said Wing, who raised his tube above all their heads, considering his height.

Otto raised his glass and said simply,

"To all the crap you just said." The six of them laughed and drained their test tubes. They never stopped to wonder what was in the drink. After they drained the tubes, Wing pulled Claire in for a long kiss. They all watched on drunkenly.

"What? She's my whore so I can do whatever I want with her," said Wing once he finished.

"True dat, Wing, true dat," said Otto, getting another test tube and draining it.

Claire licked her lips. She then giggled mischievously. She smiled.

"You know what Wing?"

"What?"

"Prostitution is the world's oldest profession."

"Oh really now?" Wing kissed her more. And more. And weren't just kissing anymore. Necking, dude, necking. And goddamn, Wing's shirt was torn. To reveal the one thing every fangirl loves: ABS. A-B-S. Capital. Italic. Bold. What was it, like a 40 pack??? Claire must've loved that.

The rest of them laughed maliciously. They didn't give a shit.

"Come on, Otto," said Kent, dragging Otto to the dance floor.

Otto danced around her madly. Occasionally kissing her. Occasionally kissing her like there's no tomorrow. What d'you expect? He's drunk. He sang loudly.

_s-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
i can't handle it, can't handle it.  
damn that girl she's scandalous._

_s-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
i can't handle it, can't handle it.  
damn that girl she's scandalous._

Right, you know what happens when people get drunk? They get crazy.

"_I kissed girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend won't mind it!_" Shelby sang.

"_Don't stop, make it pop,DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, I'mma fight,'til we see the sunlight, tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop, no!_" sang Laura.

Nero heard a blaring noise from accommodation block 7. He took his Blackbox with him and walked towards it. He knew it was New Year's, but this was madness.

"Laura, Laura, I always loved you!" exclaimed Shelby, stealing a kiss from Laura.

"I know you did, sweetie!" Laura replied, letting Shelby kiss her face.

Otto and Kent stumbled over to the table they were all sitting at previously. Shelby and Laura were flirting, Wing and Claire were on a chaise on the other side of the room, making out madly. Otto selected a leather winged armchair, sat on it, let the girl he was in love with sit on his lap facing him. He kissed her neck, her everything, to make it short.

Nero opened the door to find about every Alpha student partying in the same place. The room smelled of alcohol. Some students were dancing, others singing, others...erm...expressing their deep love for one another.

He glanced to his left and found the tallest Alpha, on a chaise, doing the last of the three actions to the black-haired girl beneath him. He took a picture. Since none of the Alphas were sober, they did not notice the man with the blood-red cravat taking pictures of their wild night.

He found Fanchu's other two female friends, flirting, it seemed to be. He snapped a picture. This alone would mortify the four. Where were the other two?

He looked around for a boy with white hair, and there he was, doing the latter of the three actions to the assassin. One last shot. He then made his way out. He sent the pictures to the six subjects. Hopefully, tomorrow, they would feel humbled.

If that was possible.

* * *

"Oh shit," said Otto the next morning. Those were the first words which slipped out of his mouth when he realized he was stark naked in his own bed, covered only by a blanket and a girl with platinum blond hair. His head throbbed madly. The girl realized the boy was awake, and she opened her eyes, not expecting the boy. She screamed and took the sheets from the boy.

Kent ran to Otto's bathroom. Otto took some underwear from the closet, put it on together with the shirt which was on the floor, along with those pants. Did he--? Was he a--? Did they--? He was only sixteen, after all.

"Uh, Kent? Are you--?" he asked nervously.

"No, and thank God that I'm not," she replied.

"Good."

"Could you hand me my clothes?"

"Yeah sure," he replied, picking up her fallen clothes and placing them in her outstretched hand from the door.

A few minutes later, she came out dressed. Only then did Otto realize that Wing's bed was empty. Could they have done the same thing?

"Did we---?" he asked nervously again.

"I guess so, since the little thing called my virginity is GONE," she replied irritably.

"And are you sure you're not---?"

"I'M NOT! I took the test."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, bye."

"What? Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room. I'm going to have to wake up those two, since they both sleep so well. And I have to help Claire check too."

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"Fine," she replied.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Otto's eyes settled on her stomach. She saw that she was staring. She slapped him.

"How many times have I told you, I'm not! I'm not pregnant and you're not a father!"

"Ow."

She glared at him.

"Let's just go already."

He nodded. They walked to her room. They found Claire sound asleep on Wing. They were still asleep, and they both wondered why Claire wasn't waking from Wing's loud snoring.

Kent shook Claire, and she didn't stir. Otto shook Wing, which had no effect.

They tried everything. Absolutely everything. Then a beep came from Kent's Blackbox. It was an MMS. She viewed the picture, which was of her and Otto in a rather _scandalous_ moment. Otto received the same MMS, and the message was simple.

_I hope this never happens again. -Dr. Nero_

Otto's eyes widened. He was _there_? He didn't even notice. Though he knew he wouldn't remember since the bloody hangover wasn't passing just yet.

"GUYS! WAKE UP! NERO WAS THERE LAST NIGHT!!!" Kent shouted.

The previously peaceful couple fell out of either side of the bed, each clutching a sheet. Claire had an extra. Wing's hair was disheveled. Claire's was too. Claire ran to her bathroom and a few minutes later, she came out modestly dressed. Wing picked up his clothes and dressed, Kent and Otto being in complete shock of their own situation to look or care. Wing fixed his ponytail.

"Claire? Are you---?"

"No. Phew."

Wing sighed, relaxed to find out there wouldn't be a little Wing running around HIVE.

"Check your Blackboxes," Otto said.

They did what he said and Claire gasped. Wing's eyebrow was raised.

The four of them went down for breakfast. Shelby and Laura were embarrassed, since they lost their virginities to two different men, Shelby's a boy named Jake and Laura's a boy named Eoin.

"Doctor, the Alphas seem embarrassed," noted Raven once they were in Nero's office.

"They should be."

* * *

**I was watching Juno then this popped into my head. **

**I don't own those lyrics. **

**The End.  
**


End file.
